All's Fair in Love and War, or is it?
by SaveADrumBangADrummer23
Summary: They are two opposites, one sand, the other shadows. One loves the other, the other uses her. Now she has to deal with truama of a broken heart, her dark past and now equally dark future, and... twins? GaaraXOC, rated M. Minor pairings.
1. Meeting of the Sand and Shadows

**This story is goin to be crappy, because I am crying. Why? Because I'm watching a Shippuden eppisode, the one where the Akatsuki are being butt faces and taking Shukaku out of Gaara, and it's making me cry and cry and cry and- well, you get the picture.**

**Gaara: Why are you crying?**

**Me: Well, you see, Gaara, you're my favorite character in all of _Naruto_ and I love you, and quite frankly Shukaku is what makes you Gaara. Therefor it doesn't need to be taken out.**

**Gaara: You ... love me?**

**Me: Yup. Anyway, please read and review, even if this is a crappy chappie (AH RHYME ATTACK). Oh, and I don't own _Naruto_, and if I did the show would be called _Gaara_ cuz he's cooler.**

**...**

"Miamay, what _is_ your problem anyway? How can a ninja be so weak that they can't even master a simple, _simple_ technique?" Neji yelled.

Miamay winced as she rubbed her newly acquired bruise on the back of her leg.

"It's not my fault..." She muttered, knowing it was. He smirked.

"I refuse to train you if you're going to be this weak. You're hopeless." With that her lifelong training companion walked away. She stared after him sadly, her long black hair blowing in the breeze and her multi-hued, pupiless red eyes filled with sadness. Her head drooped and she walked into the forest.

"Why am I so weak? I train and train, but for some reason I never get stronger! It's like something's holding me back, something I can't control."

"I can help you get stronger." A deep voice announced. She spun around.

"Why are you spying on me?" She snapped. Mysterious person chuckled.

"I was here first and couldn't be bothered to leave when you arrived."

She looked suspiciously in the direction of the voice. Said guy stepped out of the shadows. He had fiery red hair and she could see that he had green eyes, standing out because of the black circles around his eyes, announcing the lack of sleep that he got. He was wearing all black, black parachute pants and a black T-shirt with two or three inches of fishnet coming down from the sleeves, sandals, and he carried a gourd on his back.

"Who are you?" She asked. He smirked slightly.

"I am Gaara, of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?"

"Miamay, of the Shadows, or Miamay Tsuikia because of my parents names. Why did you offer to help me get stronger?"

"Because, I can see it in your eyes, you know what true lonliness is. You know what it's like to be alone, isolated from the world, with no one to turn to, no one to trust." He replied in his husky voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"And that has to do with this... how?"

"You seem like a worthy opponent. It will be no fun to destroy a person that is weak, so I see I must help you get stronger. We will meet back here, tomorrow. I will begin your training then." He turned and disappeared back to wherever he came from. She smirked after him.

"See you tomorrow, Sabaku."

**THE EN- just kidding.**

**--**

Miamay walked to the Hokage's tower, wondering why they called her.

"Ah, Miamay, glad you decided to show up." Sarutobi remarked.

"Can it. Why'd you call me?"

"You're birthday was yesterday, correct?"

"Correct."

"You're parent's dying wish was that you be told the truth about yourself and their deaths. So I am going to tell you that the reason your parent died was because they were approached by the two Unknown Bijuu, Shigome and Shigurai, the mother and father of all other demons. The demons begged to be sealed inside their children, and your parents agreed."

He took a breath and continued.

"They proceeded with the sealings. Due to a misunderstanding with the tests, the parents thought you were going to be twins. That was not the case, and both demons were sealed inside you. Your parents were afraid of the power and asked Minato, the fourth, to seal your power. He agreed, and all of your power, including your demons, were sealed inside the darkest corner of your mind. This is the reason you have not been getting stronger, because all your chakra was sealed by accident."

Her eyes were wide as he finished.

"I will begin unsealing your power. I can do it without you being here, so you may go."

She nodded wordlessly and left, walking to the forest where she had met Gaara yesterday and sat next to the small pond, watching the ripples as the wind blew over the glassy surface. She sighed.

A shuriken flew out of nowhere. She ducked her head just in time and stood, turning around. More shuriken flew at her, the last few only missing by mere centimeters. She looked around, searching for any signs of the attacker and knowing it was useless, she couldn't sense chakra to save her life. More weapons flew out of the trees, from all directions. One grazed her cheek and she gasped, seeing the weapon turn to sand.

_What? Sand shuriken?_ She thought frantically, dodging the next few. She landed on a branch and felt something creeping up her leg. She looked down in horror to see sand engulfing her body. She clenched her teeth as it incased her. Gaara landed in front of her.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight. No matter anymore. Sabaku-"

"NO!" She screamed, feeling a burst of energy as chakra suddenly coursed through her body. She cut his chakra point, causing the sand to flow off of her. She stood there, breathing heavily as the sand slid off her.

"I thought this was just training. You never said you were going to kill me before I got strong!" She accused. He smirked.

"If I had wanted to kill you you'd be dead by now. Why do you think my weapons missed?" She had the memory of the sand weapons missing her by tiny hairs.

"You planned it." She realized. He nodded. She got a look on her face and giggled slightly.

"What?"

"Well... um... your sand... is in my shirt..."

"Oh." He began removing the sand. It trickled out and she giggled again as it tickled her stomach. He had the sudden thought that his sand -Sabaku no Gaara's _sand_- had been someplace most men were probably dying to get to, what with her shirt being ten sizes too big and looking as though it would slid off her thin frame and her shorts... all in black strangly... he mentally slapped himself.

_I am Sabaku no Gaara, I do not think these thoughts!_

**_Right, and I'm a fairy princess._**

_Shukaku?_

**_No, the fairy princess._**

_Stop being sarcastic._

**_Fine. Anyway, just kill the girl, I can see her being a- oh. That's intersting._**

_What?_

**_Mother and Father._**

_You have parents?_

**_No, really? Of course I have parents, you sand sucking baka! Do you think I just magically came into being? Don't answer that. I can see you do. Never mind, don't kill her, that would make them mad. Then they'd kick your sorry ass to the moon. Shukaku out!_**

Gaara snapped back into reality to realize Miamay was standing next to him waving a hand in front of his face.

"Heeellllooo, Sand Man, wake up."

He blinked at the mental images.

"Get away from me." He snapped, pushing her and the (dirty) thoughts in his mind away. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She snapped, turning and walking away.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean it's dangerous to be so close to me." He said, standing up. She stopped and turned around.

"Why?"

"I have Shukaku."

"And that is...?"

"A bloodthirsty bijuu." Her face darkened at the name 'bijuu' but she kept her cool.

"So?"

"So I could kill you if I wanted. With the snap of my fingers."

"Don't care."

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't look scary."

"So?"

"So if you don't look scary, you must not be scary."

"..."

"..."

"Okay then..."

She smirked as he gave up.

"Same place tomorrow?"

"Hn." She rolled her eyes. Another iceburg to add to the list.

"Later, Sabaku."

He nodded as she turned and walked off. He had some thoughts in his mind of what to do tomorrow, and trust me, readers, they were not G rated.

Oh, no.

Sabaku no Gaara had found an emotion, and tomorrow wasn't going to end nicely for our little black haired kunoichi.

...

**I know, I know, I shouldn't start a story before I finish another... but I had to write this one! It's been haunting me FOREVER! Plus I have writers block for my other ones!**

**Gaara: This is not how I act. Why would you do this to me?**

**Me: -sighs- Gaara, I have made you with as little OOC-ness as possible, don't make me mad or I'll make you kiss in the next chapter.**

**Gaara: ...**

**Me: Aha, if you don't behave I WON'T make you kiss in the next chapter!**

**Gaara: AAAAAAHHHHH review please AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**


	2. The First Kiss

**Well, folks, it's time for the much-awaited second chappie of 'All's Fair in Love and War, or is it?'! I know, I know, I'm awesome... **

**Readers: BOOOO!! -throws rotten fruit-**

**Me: Alright! Alright! So not! -sighs- Why do I bother?**

**Gaara: I don't know but I wish you wouldn't.**

**Me: Yea, you would.**

**Gaara: She doesn't own _Naruto_!**

...

--THE NEXT DAY--

Miamay walked to the forest, making sure no one followed her and then quietly slipping through the trees. She walked to the place where she had been yesterday and stood there, waiting.

Suddenly two arms came out of no where and grabbed her.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" She shrieked.

"Calm yourself, you troublesome girl."

"Shikamaru?"

Sure enough, it was the famous pineapple-with-a-body, troublesome, lazy-ass Nara Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it's me. So why are you here?"

"I was... er... uh... just hanging out?"

"She came to see me." A new voice answered.

"Why'd she come to see you, Sabaku?" Shikamaru asked, turning his head and looking at the red headed jounin. (Yea, Gaara-kun is a jounin in this story)

"I'm training her."

"Oh. Is that true, Mia?"

"Yea."

"Okay, then I'll just be on my way. Hokage told me to make sure you didn't get into trouble, but I guess that's already taken care of. What a drag." He jumped off with a sigh.

A low chuckle came from the sand ninja.

"So, you came after all."

"Yea, I need to get stronger."

"Is that the only reason you came?"

"Huh?"

Gaara started towards her. He had been looking in some of Temari's romance books and found out some things that he could try- and others that made him throw the books out the window and hit a few passing pedestrians.

"I said, is that the only reason you came?" He asked when he was a foot away.

She gulped. "Uh... yeah?" She asked nervously, backing away and tripping on a rock, promptly falling on her face.

"Owwww." She muttered, sitting up and feeling her poor mouth that had been hit on said rock.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yea, my lips just hurt."

Gaara couldn't take it any more and pulled her up in a standing position, his face inches from hers. She gasped.

"This help any?" He asked, crashing his lips down on hers. Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes grew wide.

He pulled away, suddenly realizing that you weren't supposed to kiss a girl unless she kissed back.

"Sorry about that." He said, feeling a bit guilty.

Her response surprised him. She let out a shaky breath and pulled him down to her in another kiss.

He smirked into the kiss and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went and tangled itself in her hair. Her arms went around his neck, one of them tangling itself in his fiery red locks and the other dangling down (I suck at this kind of description, try to imagine it please) his back.

He decided to try something else that he had read in the books. He opened his mouth slightly and licked her bottom lip. She gasped and they parted.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I-" He started.

"N-no... it's okay."

"Alright." He pulled her back into his embrace and crashed his lips onto hers, licking her bottom lip again. This time she opened her mouth hesitantly and his tongue rushed inside, searching around and mapping out her mouth, memorizing it's new territory. It took a little while to convince her tongue to play, but it was worth it in the end.

_She tastes like chocolate._ He thought to himself while wrestling with her own tongue for dominance.

They had to reluctantly pull away when someone called Gaara's name.

"Shit, it's my sister." He cursed. Miamay was blushing slightly, her lips were swollen from they're heated kiss, and her multi-hued eyes were wide. He smirked.

"I'll see _you,_" He tapped her nose lightly as she blushed harder. "tomorrow." He said, planting a small peck on her lips and walking away.

She reached up and touched her lips slightly, feeling the swollen flesh.

_I think I'm falling in love with him..._

...

"Gaara, where the hell were you? I was calling for hours!" Temari snapped.

"I was busy." Temari noticed his rumpled clothes, his mussed hair, and his swollen lips and raised an eyebrow.

"Doing what?"

"Training someone." He smirked.

"Like..."

"Is it any of your business?"

"Yes."

"A girl."

"A _girl?"_

"Yea."

"You were training a _girl?_ In what? Please say fighting."

"No, Temari, I was training her in bed." He said sarcastically.

"That's good to know. What was her name?"

"Kage no Miamay."

"Oh. I heard from Shika that she was weak."

"She's not really that weak."

"Then why were you training her?"

"..."

"You weren't really training over there, were you?"

Gaara mumbled something that sounded an aweful lot like 'Stupid Make Out Paradise books' before clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"What were you doing? And does this have anything to do with my Icha Icha being thrown out the window last night and hitting some people on the head, causing me some embarassment?"

"Uh... maybe."

"Gaara..."

"Okay, yes."

"And the answer to my first question?"

"We were... um... wewerekissing." he mumbled really fast, a blush growing on his pale face. Temari managed to understand that and her face lit up.

"Awww, my little brother's finally found love!! IT'S LOVE!!" She cried, hugging him. His face turned crimson and he struggled out of her grip. He finally succeded and pulled away from her, panting.

"No, Temari, it's not love. I just find her attractive."

"Well, it's about time, my little brother needs to get laid." Kankuro said, coming out from behind Gaara, his puppet in tow.

"I need to do WHAT?"

"This Miamay chick sounds like she would be good in bed, and if you find her sexy she must find you sexy."

"I never said-"

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just remember what I said."

Gaara gave him a glare and stalked off.

Temari went to stand next to her brother.

"I think we need talk to this Miamay." Temari said slyly. Kankuro nodded in agreement.

"Oh yea. And if Gaara turns her down, maybe I can get her."

Temari slapped him.

...

Miamay sat on the bank, looking at her reflection in the glassy surface that was the pond.

"Could this even be possible? Could he love me too?" She asked out loud.

"Could who love you?" A voice asked. Miamay jumped, tried to spin around while still sitting, and fell into the water. She came up coughing and spluttering, face to face with a blonde that had four blonde pigtails and teal eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying and failing to get out of the water. The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I'm Temari. Sorry I scared you. I couldn't help but overhear, who could love you?" She asked.

"Um, this guy I know... he's really nice, and he offered to help train me, and today he... uh... he kissed me."

"Oh. That wouldn't happen to be my brother Gaara would it?"

Miamay was so startled she almost fell into the pond again.

"Y-your b-brother?" She stammered. She grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you love him. So, you want to know if he loves you, right?"

"Well... yea."

"Don't worry, I'll be able to swindle it out of him somehow." She grinned evilly. "But you need to answer this. How far are you willing to go for him?"

Miamay sat up straighter and her eyes flashed. "As far as he wants."

Kankuro, watching from the shadows, grinned.

"She's a keeper. Gaara, we have you a woman."

...

**End of the chapter! Yea, I know, I really needed to update. Well, I did, so be happy. Ooo, what's going to happen? I can't tell you, but I can give you a sneak preview...**

_preview..._

_Miamay looked at Gaara with sadness._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." He said coldly. Her eyes filled up with tears and she ran..._

_end preview..._

**Yeah! Wow, Gaara, you're a meany.**

**Gaara: -grumbles-**

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Please review!**


	3. User, Abuser, and Downright HOT Man

**The long awaited chappie. I hope you guys aren't too mad at the long wait. Love ya all so much for waiting.**

**Disclaimer: We all know that if I owned _Naruto_ it would suck. That or it would rock your socks. Either way, if I did own _Naruto, _would I really be making a fanfiction? Use your heads people.**

**...**

Miamay sighed and looked at her reflection in the lake.

"I wonder what he's doing right now..." She said out loud as she got to her feet, the wind blowing her hair to the left (everything you own in a box to the left... sorry).

"What who's doing right now?" A voice asked from behind her. She jumped and would have fallen into the water had a pair of strong arms not hugged her to the person from behind.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." A vice said in her ear, releasing her so that she could turn to see her savior.

It was none other than Sabaku no Gaara (betcha all saw that coming).

"G-g-g-g-g-gomen!" She stammered, backing up. His arm reached out and snag itself around her waist, pulling her to him. He stared deep into her eyes before kissing her passionately. She started, then kissed him back, closing her eyes.

His free hand snaked up her shirt, and she jerked away. He looked at her with a mixture of frustration and amusement.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay..." She said, smiling. He took her hand in his and sat down at the edge of the lake, pulling her down with him. She pulled off her sandals and dangled her feet down into the water. He looked on in amusement before following suit. They sat there, holding hands and shwishing their feet back and forth through the water.

"Do you love me?" The question was so abrupt Miamay could only stare at the boy in shock.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how you feel about me."

He opened his mouth to reply but found that the question confused him so he shut it again, frowning.

_How _do_ I feel about her?_

**You like her.**

_What?_

**Duh. My own little Gaara, the emotionless sandman, the knuckleheaded baka, is in love with ma and pa's little Miamay, the kindhearted shadow girl, the level-headed beauty. What can I say? Opposites attract.**

_I don't love her!_

**Riiiiiiiight... and I'm Samehada.**

_Why do you always have to act so sarcastic?_

**Because I can.**

_..._

**Don't have a comment for that, eh?**

_There is no inteligent comment for a reply like that._

**Exactly why I use it.**

_Miamay is looking at me funny._

**That cinches it. You love her, else you wouldn't care. Shukaku out!**

Gaara slowely regained his senses to see Miamay watching him intently, waiting for a reply.

"How I feel about you..." He repeated, looking at the setting sun.

"Yes."

"I love you." Her eyes widdened in astonishment and she smiled.

"I love you too."

They looked at the newly budding stars before Miamay broke the silence.

"Know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations, congratulations, congratulations."

"Huh?"

"Know why?"

"No..." She turned and gave him a smile.

"Because the more you tell people congratulations, the more good things will happen to them."

Gaara looked into her pupiless, multi-hued red eyes before kissing her sensually; when he got a positive response he began pushing her to the ground.

_Kankuro will never let me live this down..._ he thought as one hand sneaked up her shirt and the other rubbed her thigh.

...

They lay under the night sky, their clothes under them. Miamay snuggled into Gaara, her perfect figure clicking into his manly one.

"I love you." She murmured. He wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep.

**--THREE MONTHS LATER--**

Miamay raced to the gates of Konoha. Not only was this her birthday, the day she turned sixteen, but Gaara was coming to visit! And, due to an 'accident' yesterday, she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Gaara, after all he was the father.

--WITH GAARA--

"Temari..." he groaned.

"Why don't you want to go?" Temari asked, hands on hips.

"Yea, you want to see the midnight-haired beauty, no?" Kankuro asked, coming up behind him.

"Well... no, actually." Gaara said.

"Why?" Temari asked.

Grudgingly, Gaara told them about the night he had... erm, 'made love' to Miamay, as Temari's books so named it.

Temari looked shocked while Kankuro sniggered.

"Good going brother, never knew you had it in you. Did you use protection?"

"Did I use what?" Gaara asked blankly.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged petrified looks.

"Damn it, Gaara!" Temari shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"You could have gone and gotten the poor girl pregnant!" Both of his siblings shouted in unison. Gaara looked positivly horrifed at the thought of being a daddy.

--WITH MIAMAY--

The midnight haired girl bounced with joy as the Subaku's approached.

Then she hesitated. She didn't want to seem clingy, after all. So she backed up as some of the other leaf nin came and greeted the travlers.

"Hello Gaara." She greeted him after a few moments. He looked at her.

"I... uh... have some knews to give you." She said quietly, looking at the ground. Gaara noticed that through her baggy shirt, her abnormally thin figure was getting round.

"Excuse me?" He snapped. She started and looked at him with saddness.

"I don't know you." He said coldly.

Tears sprang into her eyes and she turned and raced away from him.

Temari came up and whacked him from behind with her fan.

"Oww! What the hell, Temari?"

"You didn't have to go and break the poor girls heart, did you?" Temari demanded, standing there with her fan in defiance.

Gaara just glared.

**--SIX MONTHS LATER--**

Miamay left. Without telling anyone where she was going, she left the village of Konoha to her true home, Kagegakure.

"Father." She said as she entered his room after the long trip. A man with black hair, a mist head band around his head and a shadow headband around his neck, and a half-covered face looked up and smirked behind his mask.

"Miamay. I knew you would return someday." Zabuza Mamochi/Tsuikia, head of the Tsuikia clan and Shikage of the Village Hidden in the Shadows, stood and embraced his daughter. She hugged him back.

"I missed you, papa." She mumbled against his shirt, and to both of their surprises she started to cry.

...

She told the story to both of her parents, her mother being Midori Yominachi/Tsuikia, one of the last of the remaining Yominachi clan. They were horrified.

"How could that man hurt our daughter in such a way?" Midori asked angrily, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mother... I almost forgot to mention..." She murmured.

"What is it?"

"You are grandparents."

...

**Well, how is it? Good? Bad? Horrid? Trust me, it'll all make sense later... I hope. Please leave a review even though I don't deserve it for being such a horrible author to my loving fans out there. I love you all to death and I hope you don't want to kill me for being such a lazy bum.**

**Press the button. \/**

**The one down there. \/**

**You know you want to... \/**

**So please review! **


	4. The Difference Between Lies and Fears

**All's Fair in Love and War... or is it?**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm a loser. X3 I've not updated in like, six years. Please don't hate me!**

**Well, on with the story!**

**...**

Two monthes passed, and Miamay grew. Literally. Her stomach was a melon.

She had also changed in other ways. In her sixth month of pregnancy, she had sprouted like a bean pole and was now 6'. Her attire had changed from overly large T-shirt and shorts to baggy black pants, a fishnet shirt, a white shawl/cloak thingie that hid her chest but not her stomach (it's like kid Gaara's cloak in the movie, without the turtleneck), and sandals. Black, of course. Her Kagegakure forehead protector had been taken from the cloth and sewn to the shoak (shawl+cloak=shoak) and her Konohagakure one had been sewn to the pocket of her pants.

Her hair was down to her butt, and her eyes... her eyes held so much loss, so much pain, it was impossible for anyone to look in them for very long.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, head in hands.

"Why me?" She asked, knowing there would be no answer.

"Because life's a jerk." Her father replied, sitting beside her. I stand corrected.

"True, but that doesn't make it hurt any less." She sighed. He nodded.

"I know. Don't worry, hun. Your mother and I love you very much, and we will help you any way we can." he assured her, hugging her around her stomach.

"Thanks, daddy." She smiled. Zabuza nodded and kissed the top of her head before getting up.

"I have to go do some paperwork." He made a face. "Can't wait 'till you're capable of handling this job so I can retire." She laughed and hugged him goodbye.

When he was gone, the smile faded and she placed a hand on her abdomin.

"Gaara..." She murmured before laying down and going to sleep.

---Three months later---

"WAAAH! WAAH! WAAAAAAAH!" Shukaku wailed from his crib. Miamay rushed over to him and picked him up, rocking him back and forth. He ceased his crying.

Maybe I should back up.

Two months prior, Miamay had gone into labor and given birth to twins, Kage no Shukaku and Kage no Maara.

Shukaku was the spitting image of his father, the Kazekage, down to the last hair on his head. Thus, he was named Shukaku in honor of his father's wind bijuu.

Maara was a mix of the two. She had one red eye and one green eye, both pupiless and multi-hued. Her hair was black faded to bright crimson, with straight across bangs, and her skin was the color of alabaster, only slightly more tan. Thus, she was Maara, a mix of the two names.

Shukaku was curious, always wanting to explore everything, resulting in him getting hurt many times. He was more active than Maara, who, contrary to her brother, was serious and almost never cried.

Miamay smiled at Shukaku, who gurgled and waved his fists. Maara blinked slowely at her mom, announcing without words that if she didn't get picked up _now,_ ear's would be split. Miamay hastily picked her up with her other arm and Maara broke into a grin, something extremely rare.

"Miamay, the meeting has almost begun. Your father requests that you be there for your own corination." Nuroka Tishibori, her father's- and soon to be her's- advisor.

"Thank you, Tishibori-sama." She said a voice like velvet. He nodded and ducked out.

"Maara, Shukaku, daddy said I could take you to the meeting. Please don't cry." She asked them softly. In reply, Maara squeezed her mother's arm reassuringly and Shukaku gurgled and smiled. Miamay smiled back and put them in the sling on her back, heading to the meeting in her father's work chamber.

"Ah, Miamay. Come in, come in." Zabuza's deep voice resonated through the room as she took her place next to him. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw the other Kage's of the villages, noting with satisfaction that Naruto was the Hokage.

"Are you ready to ascend the throne and take your rightful place as Shikage of this village?" Her father asked her. She nodded once.

"Hai, father, I am ready." She said determindly, holding her head high and keeping her body straight.

"Good. Then, I ask you all, who believes Miamay is unfit to become Shikage?"

"I do." A baratone voice echoed through the silent room.

"Kazekage. On what grounds." Miamay's breath caught in her throat and her eyes narrowed.

_Bastard. He lies, gets me pregnant, leaves me with two children, and is now trying to take away my rights as Shikage heir? _She though angrily.

**Peace, little one. All will come into place. **Shigurai assured her.

**_Yes, let him explain his reasons before judging too harshly._** Shigome added.

She nodded inwardly and tuned in to his voice.

"She is a mother. She should wait until her children are old enough to be left alone before taking this job." Gaara replied steadily. Miamay chuckled.

"What a surprise. The man who left his children wanting them to be raised properly. Or do you just not want me to become Kage of my village?" She asked icily, causing a murmur to slide through the other Kage's.

Gaara's glare hardened.

"What do you mean, 'my children'?" He snapped.

Miamay stood and slammed her fist onto the table.

"Don't play baka, you bastard! You know perfectly fucking well that Maara and Shukaku are your children, so just own up and no one will get hurt!" She snarled, causing her father to jump slightly and the guests to look shocked.

"Gaara, you're the father?" Naruto asked, puzzled. Gaara blinked.

"..."

"Well?" The Raikage asked.

"No." The smooth voice answered. Miamay growled deep in her throat, her teeth growing sharp and her nails filing(sp?) to a point.

"You... complete... _asshole_." She snarled, her demon's chakra beginning to show. Zabuza layed a hand on her shoulder and glared at the Sabaku.

"My daughter is no whore. She loved you, and that is why she layed with you. Besides, I don't think another's child could look just like you." He said icily, swooping Shukaku out of the sling and presenting him to the crowd. Miamay had calmed down and was watching quietly, a small smirk tainting her ruby lips.

"Spitting image of the Kazekage!"

"It sure looks like his child."

"I think it is."

Gaara stood.

"Very well then. They are my children. What do you want me to do about it?"

The question caught Miamay off guard.

"I want you to rewind the time and fix what you did." She growled, narrowing her eyes. The sand ninja smirked.

"You mean what _we_ did."

...

Miamay paced the hall outside the room, muttering curses so colorful you could paint the walls.

_Who does that guy think he is?_ She thought angrily

**Miamay, I am the demon of destiny and time. Will you listen to my advice?**

_I suppose._

**Good. I believe that Gaara was scared of being a father at so young an age. He didn't know what to do or how to do it. And then you brought up a touchy subject in a room full of higher ups, only making it touchier. I am not blaming you, child. But I think you should talk to him.**

_What makes you so sure he wants to talk to me?_

**_Little one, we know these things. We have been around longer than any living thing, and we know all the emotions humans experience. We think you should talk to him. Things aren't always as they appear._**

_Alright, I suppose..._

She ceased contact with her bijuu as Nuroka came out of the room.

"Well? News, Nuroka-san, news!" She practically attacked him.

"..." He ran a hand through his hair. She drooped.

"They agreed with him, didn't they." She asked dully, more of a comment than a question.

"They said you have to wait until the children are four years of age, then you can become Shikage with no questions asked."

"Oh. That's not so bad." She brightened. He nodded.

"Thank you, Tishibori-sama. Kajitsu** (1)**"She said, bowing. He bowed in return as she picked up her children, walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into her room, where she set the two down in their cribs, fell on her bed...

And cried.

...

**En gozen ushiro!! That is Japanese for "I am back". So, how do you like it? I'm hoping to review a lot more in the near future. Please, tell me what you think. Nanitozo? That's please. I have an English to Japanese dictionary on the computer and I use it to no end. :]**

**Nanitozo kouhyou! Please review! **

**(1) Good day.**


End file.
